Conventionally, network is employed as means for data communication among computers. Among types of network, Ethernet is the most popular local area network. As to connectors and cables employed by Ethernet, there are a number of types as follows. First one is RJ-45 connector and a cable connected thereto is an unshielded twisted pair (UTP). Second one is BNC connector and a cable connected thereto is BNC coaxial cable. Third one is an optical fiber connector and a cable connected thereto is a bundle of optical fibers. Fourth one is AUI connector and a cable connected thereto is a thick coaxial cable for signal transmission. Further, a serial connector is provided on a network apparatus for managing and configuring the network apparatus and a cable connected thereto is a coaxial cable. Alternatively, the serial connector is replaced by a RJ-45 connector and a cable connected thereto is a UTP for managing the network apparatus.
Typically, only a connector compatible with one cable is provided for managing a network apparatus. A connector compatible with two types of cable may be provided in some cases. Rarely, for example being requested by customers, a connector compatible with three types of cable may be provided for user selection. Moreover, the cable is selected in advance prior to connecting to the network apparatus. Also, a port is provided on the network apparatus for being compatible with the cable. The port is adapted to only receive signal transmitted from the cable connected to the network. In other words, it is impossible of connecting the port to one of two different types of cable for the network apparatus. As such, the network apparatus is not able to automatically switch to connect to a compatible cable. For example, in a case of a RJ-45 connector formed at one end of coaxial cable used as transmission medium, the network apparatus does not have a compatible port to connect to the connector. As such, a connection to the cable connected to the network is made impossible. This does not meet the needs of users. Thus, a need for improvement exists.